J'aurais bien voulu pour passer le temps
by les-premiers-baisers
Summary: OS. Rémus s'est réfugié dans la bibliothèque pour échappé au énième plan stupide concocté par ses amis. Il se retrouve enfermé pour la nuit... En compagnie de la personne la plus inattendue.


**Embrasse-moi dessus bord**

Personnages à JKR.

Couple : Rémus Lupin & Severus Snape

Genre : Romance

Rating : K

Titre :_ J'aurais bien voulu pour passer le temps, te serrer dans mes bras amicalement. _

_

* * *

_

**oO°**

Rémus se précipita vers la porte. Trop tard.

Madame Pince avait déjà magiquement fermer les verrous de la bibliotheque. Et il se retrouvait enfermé a l'interieur.

Merde! Pour un préfet de septieme année c'était vraiment innaproprié.

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Enfin pas trop. En rentrant dans la salle commune ce soir là, il avait surpris James et Sirius en train de comploter. Une histoire de faire le mur pour aller en boite.

Et il était formellement hors de question que Rémus Lupin aille danser. D'abord par ce qu'il ne savait pas danser. Ensuite par ce que Sirius bouré était juste insuportable .

Aussi il avait rebroussé chemin et était aller se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Premièrement par ce que pour que James, Peter er Sirius y mettent les pieds, il fallait qu'ils soient très motivés, et ensuite par ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire preuve d'une sacré motivation quand il s'agissait d'embarquer Rémus dans une histoire qui de toute façon finirait mal, même s'ils osaient y entré pour chercher Rémus, il ne trouverai jamais sa cachette.

Rémus l'avait découvert en 5em année. Il fallait se rendre au rayon « Créatures magiques », puis enlever les cinq derniers livres de chaque rangée, en partant de la gauche. Une poignée apparaissait a mi hauteur et en tirant dessus on faisait coulisser l'étagère. Il y avait dans le creux du bois, la place pour tenir une personne allongée en longueur, et pour se tenir assis en hauteur. Bref l'idéal pour lire dans un coin vraiment tranquille. Rémus l'avait aménagé, y apportant une lampe et des reserves de chocolat.

Il y avait donc passé la soirée. Et absorbé par son livre, il avait complètement oublié l'heure. Et maintenant il était enfermé dans la bibliotheque pour la nuit.

Rémus tenta de se consolé. C'était toujours mieux qu'une sortie en boite...

Il en profita pour errer un peu dans les rayonnages, et s'arrêta au rayon littérature moldue. C'était un registre qui l'avait toujours tenté mais dans lequel il ne s'était pas encore plongé. Cette nuit était l'occasion rêvé.

Il choisis donc sur les rayonnages trois ouvrages : une pièce de théatre intitulé « Andromaque » (dont il connaissait l'identité pour l'avoir abordé en « Mythes et Histoire de moldues a travers les ages »); Un roman policier signé par une certaine « Marry Higgings Clark » et un receuil de poésie, d'un auteur qu'il connaissait de longe date et qu'il aimait beaucoup : Charles Baudelaire. Il se faufila du coté des immences vitres. A cette heure-ci, il trouverai bien un fauteuil de libre avec une jolie vue sur le parc.

Mais en arrivant aux fauteuils, il laissa tomber ses livres a terre en voyant que quelqu'un était déjà assis dans un fauteuil. En entendant le bruit, l'autre se retourna a toute allure.

- Snape ?

**oO°**

Severus Snape n'était pas a proprement parlé courageux. Il était bien d'autre chose mais pas ça. Enfait lorsqu'il s'agissait des marauders il était même a la limite du peureux.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il avait vu Peter Pettegrew donné un coup de coude amusé a Sirius Black alors qu'il passait devant eux dans le couloir, il avait filé dans le seul endroit où il serait a l'abri de ces frappés : La bibliothèque.

Il avait conscience que, si les quatres affreux gryffondors adoraient l'humilier, ils détestaient aller dans ce lieu , trop studieux, sans doute, a leur goût. Il avait donc conclu, que c'était l'endroit où il serait le mieux protégé.

Il était donc resté a étudié dans un coin sombre en grommelant des malédictions a l'encontre des marauders.

Quand il avait entendu Pince partir, il n'avait pas eu envie de quitter ce lieu qui lui assurait une sécurité temporaire. Il avait néanmoins laisser tomber l'étude ét s'était installé dans le fauteuil le plus confortable de tous selon lui. Personne n'aimait s'y asseoir par ce qu'il était trop dur, et qu'il ne donnait pas sur l'incroyable vue du parc que l'on avait depuis les autres fauteuils.

C'était néanmoins la place préférée de Severus par ce que de là, on avait une vue imprenable sur le ciel. Et le ciel de Poudlard, la nuit, il fallait bien l'admettre, était magnifique.

Il se perdait dans ses pensées, sentant le sommeil le gagné lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna a la vitesse de l'éclair, cherchant une excuse a fournir a la personne qui l'avait surpris mais a la vue de Rémus Lupin il resta juste sans voix

- Snape ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

L'adolescent se leva bien vite pour faire face a son adversaire.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Lupin le devisagea un instant, penchant la tête sur le côté. On aurait dit un petit animal, cherchant a évalué le degré de bienveillance de la personne qu'il regardait.

Aussi, Severus Snape fut parfaitement vexé, quand a la fin de son étude, Rémus haussa les épaules et s'assit dans un fauteuil comme s'il n'était pas là.

Ah mais carrément. Il n'était même pas digne d'être attaqué de front. Il eut très envie de frapper le jeune homme qui venait de s'installer, mais se retint. Mieux valait ne pas risquer d'attirer l'attention de Rusard.

Il reprit donc place dans son fauteuil et tenta de reprendre sa contemplation de la voute céleste.

Cependant son regard était attiré par Lupin qui lisait tranquillement, ignorant totalement sa présence. Snape décida de se laisser aller et ramassa ses genoux contre son torse, se roulant en boule dans le fauteuil. Il regarda plus a son aise le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Le faible éclairage, donnait a son visage une teinte chaleureuse et doré. Ses cheveux un peu long, s'échappaient de l'élastique qui étaient censé les retenirs dans sa nuque.

Snape dut admettre a regret que son ennemi était un beau garçon. S'il n'avait pas eu l'air si pauvre, et si timide, il aurait sans doute eu beaucoup de succés auprés de la gente féminine.

Le serpentard retint un grognement de rage. C'était vraiment injuste, qu'en plus d'être une bande de connards arrogants, les quatres gryffondors de ses cauchemars soit tous plus sublimes les uns que les autres.

C'était Black qui avait le plus de succès. Potter n'en avait qu'après Evans la sang de bourbe, mais il plaisait à pas mal de gryffondors et Pettigrew était réputé pour être « l'homme d'une nuit. » (bien réputé d'ailleurs). Rémus était le seul qui échappait aux hordes de fans hystériques. Séverus s'en était consolé inconsciemment, et évitant de regarder franchement le jeune homme, en avait conclu qu'il était très laid.

Et voilà qu'il découvrait que non seulement Lupin n'était pas laid. Mais qu'en plus il avait un charme qui n'existait ni chez Black, ni chez Potter, ni chez personne de sa connaissance.

Snape serra donc les dents de toutes ces forces, mortifié. Il s'apprêta à se lever pour aller faire sauter le mur de la bibliothèque (tout plutôt que rester enfermé ici avec Lupin), quand celui-ci redressa la tête.

- Je ne te comprends pas.

- Pardon ? Séverus était abasourdi que l'autre lui adresse la parole. Lupin continua, un peu hésitant.

- Et bien... Quand tu t'es installé ici, il n'y avait personne et au lieu de prendre un fauteuil confortable, tu t'es installé sur celui qui fait mal au dos.

La moue de Lupin était si mignonne et son regard si interrogateur que Séverus ne put retenir un sourire. Autrement dit la commissures de ses lèvres s'éleva d'un demi millimètre de chaque côté de sa bouche.

Il aurait bien aimé l'expliquer mais il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude qu'on lui adresse la parole. Surtout pas qu'un maraudeur lui adresse la parole.

Séverus se leva et d'un geste de menton désigna sa place a Lupin.

- Tu veux que j'aille m'asseoir ?

Séverus approuva d'un hochement de tête

Rémus faillit lui envoyer une réplique bien sentie. Non mais il n'allait pas bien oui ? Il y avait des fauteuils extrêmement confortables ici, il n'avait pas envie d'aller lire Andromaque et de se bousiller les vertèbres du même coup. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Snape pour lui dire qu'il pouvait garder sa place, merci. Il croisa son regard. Le serpentard avait dans les yeux une détermination et même... un espoir qui engloutit Rémus l'espace d'une seconde.

Comment était-il possible que Snape ai ce regard là, si intense, si brulant, si passionné et qu'il ne l'ai jamais remarqué ? Il réalisa pour la première fois qu'il n'avait jamais regardé le jeune homme dans les yeux. Il désapprouvait les mauvaises blagues de ses amis mais se fichait du garçon.

Alors, convaincu par la volonté inaliénable qu'il avait croisé dans les prunelles de Snape, il se leva et s'installa sur l'inconfortable siège.

Il y eut un moment de silence ou Rémus et Séverus se regardèrent. La situation était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment étrange. Finalement, c'est le serpentard qui bougea le premier et qui tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Rémus intrigué suivit le mouvement.

Et il resta béat devant le spectacle extraordinaire qui s'offrait a lui.

De là où il était, il ne voyait pas un arbre, pas un coin d'eau, mais s'étendait, au dessus d'un mur qui, apparemment bouchais la vue, un trésor extraordinaire. Scintillait là, des milliers d'étoiles. Certaines, filantes, laissaient des trainées argentées derrière elles, un voile semblait englober certaines parts du ciel et tout cela donnait une impression de mouvance et d'immensité extraordinaire.

Rémus contempla le spectacle incapable de bouger, tant ce qu'il voyait était beau.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il venait de découvrir en moins de deux minutes que Snape n'était pas le gros naze que ses amis dépeignait, et que le pire fauteuil de tout Poudlard offrait la vue la plus belle.

Il se sentait un peu perdu face a l'immensité du ciel, cela lui donnait le tourni. C'est Snape qui pris la parole le premier sortant Lupin de sa torpeur.

- Je me demande souvent comment ça serait si notre oeil n'était pas arrêté par les étoiles

- Comment ça ? Rémus se tourna vers le serpentard mais celui-ci continuait de regarder l'horizon.

- Nous regardons les étoiles comme un joli spectacle offert a nous, alors qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de très lointain. L'être humain est bien content de les trouver là les étoiles. Ça lui évite d'avoir a se perdre. Moi je crois que l'on pourrai devenir fous si notre oeil n'était pas stopé par leur lumière. On perdrai la raison si l'on tentait de regarder a l'infini.

Lupin n'avait jamais pensé a ça. Il essaya donc d'imaginer ce que ça ferai, un ciel a perte de vue et il eu de nouveau le vertige.

- Nous avons inventé la lumière pour nier l'obscurité. Ajouta Snape a voix basse.

Rémus s'arracha a la vertigineuse contemplation et son regard se posa a nouveau sur son colocataire pour la nuit. Il avait soudain envie de voir son regard. Il avait soudain besoin de s'accrocher a quelque chose pour ne pas s'égarer dans la voute céleste.

- Regarde moi !

Son ton avait été un peu sec, mais aussi plein de doute et il s'agissait davantage d'une supplique que d'un ordre. Snape se retourna vers lui surpris.

Et ses yeux happèrent la conscience du jeune loup garou. Rémus ne pouvais plus bouger, se retrouvant frappé une nouvelle fois par ce qu'il voyait. Les yeux de Séverus Snape étaient brulants, d'un noir intense. On s'y perdait aussi aisément quand dans l'infini du ciel. Et cette fois Rémus ne put s'en échapper. Il n'y avait plus que ces yeux qui l'hypnotisaient jusqu'à un point de non retour.

Snape avait été surpris par le silence de son compagnon et avait énoncé a voix haute ce qu'il pensait toujours lorsqu'il était seul. C'était sortit comme ça, sans qu'il l'eu vraiment calculé. Il aurait du regretté de se livré ainsi a son ennemi, mais il n'y arrivais pas vraiment. Il sentait confusément, que c'était la seule fois de sa vie où il pourrait l'énoncer a voix haute. Et Merlin savait qu'il en avait besoin.

Et puis, d'un coup, la voix de Lupin avait résonné dans l'espace. Un peu grave et douce. Le ton était sans appel, ne laissant pas le choix, et pourtant, il avait pu discerné une cassure, une fellure dans l'intonation du gryffondor. Il avait alors tourné la tête, sans reflechir, noyant insonsciemment le jeune homme avec ses yeux sombres. Ce qu'il avait trouvé sur le visage de Lupin l'avait surpris, déboussolé. Il semblait perdu, triste et a la fois, completement faciné. On aurait pu lire la moindre de ses émotions dans ses yeux dorés, tant son visage était ouvert et pur. Ses pensées dégoutèrent Snape. Il voulu s'arraché a ce lien visuel qui durait depuis trop longtemps a son goût mais au lieu de ça, il se rapprocha et s'accroupi devant le fauteuil pour mieux regarder Rémus. Il s'apperçut avec effroi que Lupin était, en l'éspace d'une seconde, devenu Rémus dans sa tête. Il n'était plus un gryffondor. Il n'était plus un marauders. Il n'était plus l'amis de ces détestable Potter, Pettigrew et Black. Il n'était même plus un élève de Poudlard. A peine encore un être humain. Il n'était plus qu'un flot d'émotions a l'état brut qui passaient directement de ses yeux a ceux de Snape.

Il y avait de la peur. De l'angoisse intense. De la sollitude aussi. Une sollitude qui répondait tellement à celle de Séverus qu'il en fut troublé. Il y avait de la honte et du regret. Le regard couleur canelle lui hurlait : Pardon, Pardon. Il y avait aussi, étonnement, de l'apaisement et de la sérénité. Et une forme de tendresse, de reconnaissance qui réchauffa les organes de Snape comme un brasier délicieux. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant.

C'est Rémus qui parvint a s'extraire de l'envoutement dans lequel ils s'étaient tous les deux perdus. Il rompit le contact visuel. C'était trop intense, trop fou, trop passionné. Il avait envie de douceur. Alors pour ne pas perdre complètement Séverus, il lui saisit la main, à l'aveuglette, regardant ailleurs dans la bibliothèque. La réalité revint a eux avec lenteur et Rémus serrait la main du serpentard comme jamais personne n'avait serré la main de Séverus.

- Je... je me sens un peu perdu. Murmura finalement le lycanthrope.

Séverus haussa les épaules. Il était mal a l'aise avec cette main dans la sienne. Il voulait que Rémus le lâche et en même temps, il se rendait compte que lui aussi serrait la paume du gryffondor.

- J'ai envie de chocolat. Ajouta t-il au bout d'un moment.

La réplique était inattendue et a nouveau Snape esquissa un sourire. La voix de Lupin avait été vraiment craquante. Un peu boudeuse. Le peu de conscience qui restait a Séverus s'offusqua de se laisser attendrir mais il n'en restait pas assez malheureusement, et il chercha a nouveau le regard de Lupin. Celui-ci était plus calme, moins emprunt de panique que l'instant précédent. Une lueur ravie y brilla une seconde, éblouissant vaguement le serpentard au passage.

- ça te dis ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ben du chocolat pardi !

Et Rémus prit par un élan d'enthousiasme se leva de l'inconfortable fauteuil, tenant toujours la main de Séverus, le forçant ainsi a le suivre. Il fonça vers le rayon créatures magiques et sous le regard ahuris du vert et argent, ouvrit la porte de sa cachette secrete.

- C'est quoi ça ? Interogea Séverus, qui pour le coup tombait des nues.

Rémus rougit légèrement.

- Oh.. C'est mon havre. J'ai trouvé cette cachette il y a deux ans. Très utile quand je veux lire sans que Sirius ne vienne m'en empêcher. Il eu un petit rire et ne remarqua pas que Séverus s'était rembruni a l'évocation de son ami.

- Tu veux visiter ?

- C'est un peu petit non ?

- Mais non, je suis sure qu'on peut entrer a deux la dedans. Puis, lachant enfin la main de Séverus, Rémus se faufila dans sa planque. Le jeune serpentard hésita un instant. Cette nuit était partie pour être absurde de toute façon. Alors aprés une grande inspiration, il entra son tour.

**oO°**

Ils étaient bien.

L'un en face de l'autre, a grignoté les tablettes de chocolat noir de Rémus, ils avaient perdus la notion du temps.

Le lycanthrope avait expliqué a Séverus que le meilleur moyen de manger du chocolat était de le laisser fondre dans la bouche, laissant la pate cacaotée envahir la langue et le palais. Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient là, a laisser fondre, carré par carré, le chocolat contre leurs dents. Rémus souriait parfois et un bonheur inconnu explosait en Séverus. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Les mots risquaient d'abimer beaucoup de la beauté du moment.

Plus les heures passaient et plus Séverus se demandait s'il était réellement le premier a voir combien Lupin était beau. Pas de la beauté tapageuse de Black ou de celle, maitrisée et froide de Lucius Malfoy. Il était beau par sa douceur, par son bonheur qui masquait une solitude si pesante que n'importe qui aurait du la voir.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Lupin. Snape faillit lui rétorqué que d'avoir demandé s'il pouvait posé une question était déjà une question en soit, et donc qu'il n'avait pas attendu son autorisation, qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique et que c'était vraiment débile, digne du plus parfait gryffondor. A la place il approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la bibliothèque cette nuit ? Ça t'arrive souvent ?

Séverus n'était pas sur de vouloir répondre. Et en même temps, parmi les deux vérités qu'impliquait sa réponse, l'une devait être dite. Par ce que la question de Lupin ne voulait dire qu'une chose : contemple tu souvent le tableau sublime et angoissant que tu m'a offert tout à l'heure.

Malheureusement, Rémus n'avait pas formulé sa question ainsi.

- Jefuyaisblacketpettigrew. Marmonna Séverus, assez honteux de devoir avoué ce genre de chose, et encore plus honteux de n'avoir pas assez de fierté pour mentir.

- Pardon ?

Séverus releva la tête et fixa ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme assis en face d elui.

- Je fuyais tes potes. Black et Pettigrew.

Rémus écarquilla de grand yeux

- Vraiment ?

- Oui...

Le lycan éclata de rire. Et Séverus regretta de s'être confié. Il eu envie de s'évaporer, mais le rire de Lupin cessa et en croisant son regard il comprit que le rire n'avait rien eu de moqueur. Il était tendre et réellement amusé.

- Moi aussi. Avoua t-il

Snape haussa un sourcil plein de suspicion.

- James et Sirius voulaient aller en boite ce soir. J'ai préféré me cacher avant qu'il n'essaient de m'embarquer avec eux.

Séverus eu, surprenant son compagnon, un petit rire satisfait. Rémus avait préféré passer la nuit enfermé avec lui dans une bibliothèque qu'en boite avec les trois débiles profonds qui lui servaient d'amis. Et Séverus était bêtement heureux. Alors comme récompense, il répondit a la question indirecte du gryffondor.

- Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve enfermé ici. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas que le ciel était si incroyable la nuit, vu d'ici.

Rémus lui sourit. Un vrai pur sourire de bonheur et a nouveau un intense lien visuel se tissa. Pas aussi violement que l'avait été le précédent. Cette fois, les deux garçons se laissèrent envahir petit a petit, des yeux et des émotions de l'autre. L'échange était parfaitement équilibré. Rémus transmettait l'appaisement, le bonheur d'être compris, de ne plus être seul, la reconnaisance, la douceur, la tendresse. Il respirait l'harmonie. Severus lui n'irradiait que d'une chose. Une seule. Mais si puissante qu'elle ressemblait a un lot de bonheur brut offert aux yeux qui le regardaient. Séverus transmettait la joie, l'etourdissante sensation de celui qui est enfin vu. De celui qui devient réel aux yeux des autres. De celui qui vient au monde.

Ils se regardèrent encore longuement. Puis, Rémus écarta les bras

- Viens là.

Ils n'eurent pas à réfléchir, à réaliser combien ce geste était incongru, combien leur situation était décalée et inattendue. Non. Severus, changea simplement de position et vint posé sa tête contre le torse de Lupin, qui referma ses bras autour de lui, comme une couverture.

Séverus entendait le cœur du jeune homme battre contre son oreille. Il avait un goût de chocolat dans la bouche. Rien ne pouvait aller mieux.

**oO°**

Rémus fut le premier a émerger du sommeil. Il avait mal a la nuque, d'avoir dormis presque assis. Mais le poid qu'il avait sur la poitrine effaça bien vite toutes autres parties de son corps. Séverus dormait contre lui. Son long nez, niché dans les pans de son t-shirt. Il avait recroquevillé ses jambes et s'était entierement blottit contre Rémus. Celui-ci eu un sourire . Cette nuit avait été la plus étrange de sa vie. La plus étrange, et peu-être un peu, la plus belle aussi.

Il caressa tout doucement les cheveux de Snape. Ils étaient fins, un peu gras, mais pas tant que ça finalement.

Ce dernier eu un sursaut et se redressa brusquement. Les yeux grands ouverts sur celui qui lui avait servit de matelas.

Rémus eu peur un instant que toute la nuit n'eut été qu'un leurre, tant Séverus le regardait avec hébétement. Puis peu a peu le visage du serpentard se détendit.

- On est toujours dans ton havre. Annonça t-il a voix basse. Plus pour lui même que pour Rémus. Pourtant celui-ci en fut étrangement heureux. Cette nuit, ce mot de havre avait pris tout son sens.

- Je crois que nous sommes le matin. Et accessoirement , vu les bruits extérieurs, qu'il y a déjà des élèves dans la bibliothèque. Et par le fait nous avons raté nos premières heures de cours. Enonça t-il calmement.

Les deux garçons, habituellement si studieux et si inquiets ne se formalisèrent pas de cet état de fait. Rémus écouta attentivement les bruit extérieurs et en conclu que, comme d'habitude, il n'y avait personne a passer dans le rayon « créatures magiques ». Le serpentad et le gryffondor sortirent donc tous les deux de leur cachette et rejoignirent la sortie, sans que personne ne les remarqua.

- Je vais a droite. Annonça Lupin

- Et moi a gauche. Répondit Snape.

C'était étrange de se parler. De se dire aurevoir. De refermer la parenthèse de cette nuit. Rémus avait envie de beaucoup plus d'un simple salut . Alors il s'approcha doucement de Séverus et posa un baiser léger au bord de ses lèvres. Par ce qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le faire et que les yeux passionnés de Séverus l'y autorisait. Puis sans, un mot, pour ne pas brisé leur au revoir, il fit demi-tour et rejoins la tour gryffondor a pas lents. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune, ses amis se jetèrent sur lui. Pettigrew le harcelait de question, James l'engueulait copieusement en lui aboyait qu'ils s'étaient inquiété et Sirius se contentait de lui secouer le bras comme un petit garçon perdu. Rémus remarqua a peine Petter, entendit a peine les réprimandes de James. Il voguait encore un peu dans son monde. Un monde fait de lèvres douces et fines. Trop fines et sèches pour un garçon. Et pourtant, vraiment, les lèvres les plus agréables du monde.

- Putain mais répond moi ! A quoi tu pense Moony ! S'exaspéra James, a bout de souffle

- Je pense que parfois, il faut mieux prendre le siège qui semble le plus inconfortable, pour avoir la plus belle vue du monde.

Et il rejoint sa chambre de préfet, sans se pressé, laissant ses amis sur cette évasive réponse.

Lui il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

**oO°**

**

* * *

**

Durée de l'histoire entre les personnages : une nuit

Note scratienne : J'ai un peu tout piqué à Lolita Pill dans la scène des étoiles. Désolée. Et sinon je ne maitrise pas bien le personnage de Snape, je trouve que ça se voit. Donc désolée bis.


End file.
